1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal such as a facsimile machine with a copying function and more particularly which characterized in an operation when a recording unit fails to operate on the ground of a recording paper or the toner running out, or a photoconductive drum needing a replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional communication terminal such as a facsimile machine with a copying function, when the recording unit fails to operate on the ground of the recording paper or the toner running out, or a photoconductive drum needing a replacement, the operational status is displayed on the display. In accordance with the display, when an operator replenishes the recording paper or the toner, or when a service personnel exchanges the photoconductive drum, the recording unit becomes operable.